


Eyes like jewels

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: “I'm Nolyaninque, the new ambassador of king Gil-Galad”, she said, bowing before her throne. And since this time nothing was the same.
Relationships: Tar-Telperiën/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Eyes like jewels

**Author's Note:**

> For silmladylove tumblr Femslash February prompt - day 11 - "Zimra", adûnaic "Jewel"

She saw her for the first time year after her succeeding. It was just another tiring day, full of annoying petitioners, and Tar-Telperiën had a terrible headache. She was rotating her Sceptre while waiting for the next one, when, suddenly, it seemed to her that sun appeared in the throne room. Girl, who entered, was just the most beautiful creature she had ever met. She saw elves before, she even saw ancient elves who radiant light of the Two Trees, but none of them was as fair as this. She got curly, black hair and eyes like jewels. Maybe she didn't look as noble as she should, but she had an enchanting smile.

“I'm Nolyaninque, the new ambassador of king Gil-Galad”, she said, bowing before her throne. And since this time nothing was the same. 

Nolyaninque was at her thoughts, her dreams all the time. Queen sought every possible occasion to see elven ambassador, she discussed with her all matters of state, invited her for dinners and asked her for counsel. She didn’t mind it may cause gossips. When she touched her, Telperiën felt the heat and trembling. And she wanted more.

One evening, when the queen was alone at her office, someone knocked on the door. Telperiën opened and saw one, she always wanted to watch. 

Bright elleth’s eyes were full of promise. 

“Do you know, your highness, that I'm at your service? Every service?” asked Nolyaninque suggestively. Telperiën gasped. She knew what it meant. Suddenly she felt so young and shy, although she was neither. Elleth just smiled at her face and closed the door. Telperiën breathed shallowly when Nolyaninque pushed her at the wall and kissed passionately. It was unexpected, the queen thought, although she realized it was all she ever wanted. She returned the kiss and her hands start to wander through other woman’s body. Nolyaninque was dominant, demanding, her lips wander through Telperiën’s body, she tore queen’s dress and went lower and lower. Telperiën didn’t mind it at all. It was good for once be dominated, not the one who had everything under control. 

From this day they met on every occasion, on secret trysts in Telperiën’s office, in Telperiën’s garden or Telperiën’s bedroom. They made love to each other, getting to know each other, to know every inch of their bodies. And, besides this, they were good friends. It lasted for years, and, of course, they were gossips, but no one dared to say anything out loud. Telperiën forgot all her past lovers focusing only on Nolyaninque or Nollië, how she called her affectionately. She knew there would be a day, when they ways would go apart, after all, she was Mortal and Nolyaninque would live long after she would be gone, but she didn’t think about it right now. Her life was about to be long and there was still many years ahead of them. But everything was about to change sooner than she anticipated.

When king Gil-Galad demanded help, for the war between elves and Sauron, she didn’t listen to the ambassador’s pleas and she decided not to interfere. She thought it would be the best for her people, and she couldn’t let the matters of love to mix with politics. Oh, how badly she wanted to yield to Nolyaninque’s demands, to give her what she wanted. Yet she couldn’t. She had to have primarily the best interest of Numenor in her mind. And it was telling her it wasn’t the best time for war and meddling in the affairs of Middle-Earth. And soon after she refused, her lover left. She said she had to help her people in war, that there is no time for her to be an ambassador in Numenor when they are fighting in Middle-Earth. But Telperiën knew it was partially the truth. They just couldn’t look at each other’s eyes after the queen’s refusal. And she welcomed this decision with relief. She would be missing her lover, it was better they would be far away. Their romance was doomed either way, and she couldn’t stand the look in those eyes. Eyes like jewels. 


End file.
